


Sing songbird, even with broken wings.

by Pimudragonfeline (Pimu_Satis)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Petstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimu_Satis/pseuds/Pimudragonfeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it is another petstuck fic.</p><p>Lark Queen never wanted a service animal. Even after being paralyzed in a car accident one year ago. She's rebuilding her life in Contan, Wisconsin when her family decides she needs a troll to look after her.</p><p>Zidak Marloe is a troll with few prospects in life. She spent the past few months of her life in an animal shelter coming to grips she is no longer as functional as she used to be. After a fire that took her human family from her.</p><p>They aren't broken, but together they might just become whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Molting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwanted Free Ugly Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477092) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Loophole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527502) by [saccharineSylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineSylph/pseuds/saccharineSylph). 



> Petstuck fic focusing on the Service Animal side of the concept. It’s probably going to be an all OC cast (maybe a few cameos) with mentions to the other fics in the “petstuckverse”, mainly Loopole and UFUT. Also I am an engineering student and my favorite genre is Sci-Fi and I would swamp myself if I did in-depth research or plotting. So it’s going to be a lot of flair to what little substance I know about being a law student.

**=- > Be the damaged one **

The Dean of Canton Community College Winston Vasselton is quite accommodating to your special needs. Possibly because of the diversity you bring to the college, however he doesn't have a deceptive bone in his body. Calling in a favor with the Contan's sheriff¹ when you receive a late-night² call from the animal shelter is a tad excessive.

He probably cares; it’s rather disconcerting to you. Even before the ACCIDENT changed your life and halted your straight path to being a LAWYER you were rather cynical. After the accident…it polarized your worldview of people. People either treat you like crap and expect you to keep up, or they coddle you if it’s anything in between they’re lying.

Example one, riding with Sheriff Rennolds when you are perfectly capable of crossing state lines yourself. You are paraplegic it doesn't inhibit your ability to think therefore to drive. Example two, the call you got from the animal shelter in Saint Paul? It was about you adopting a troll for a service animal.

Your name is LARK QUEEN³ and you are so tired of your family’s shit.

  
¹ Amistad Rennolds  
² Well it was 7:00 a.m. but to be fair it was after an all-night organization binge.  
³ So tired in fact you legally changed your name.  
*Note of Spoilerdom: The complete history of Lark’s Hero Worship is: Matt Murdock, Barbra Gordon, and Terezi Pyrope; in that exact order.

 

**=- > No, the other damaged one**

Your name is CASSIE FLOREN and you really wish you could SCREAM. You are about to leave this refuge your home for the last few months, the best home you have ever known in all your life and go live with an absolute stranger.

You knew this wasn't a permanent solution. But maybe Nick could of taken you in? Sorry, Mr. Smith. (Who is so secretly a wizard.) He would have been a better foster than Sal who you know grows psychedelic mushrooms.

You’re great at helping take care of the other animals and trolls. Even the vet Dr. Kadov Murrgon thinks you are invaluable to the staff of the Casey Salander Animal Clinic. But they all have other fosters you can’t displace and no room for an undesirable troll.

You tug at your scarf wistfully, you hang it up before helping go feed the dogs, in one of the metal bowls you catch the warped reflection of the green burn scars that mar your neck and face. Your name was ZIDKAH MARLOE four months ago when your precognition helped you save your previous owners from a house fire.

 

**=- > Be the one travelling in the VEHICLE OF JUSTICE**

You go back to being Lark. It’s been three hours of constant blaring of Johnny Cash¹ and Elvis music. You really don’t want to be Lark. You continue being Lark as your old car continues being the Vehicle of Justice as long as Sheriff Rennolds is behind the wheel. Since its driver’s pick, the music continues being oldies that you are going to be allergic to by the time you get back to Contan.

You've also stopped for one flat tire, called in two broken headlights, and called in the general direction and make of one car that Sheriff Rennolds recognized the license plate of². You could tell he really wanted to tail the vehicle at this point you’d rather have the excitement and possibly end up in a car crash, but that’s what got you roped in to this road trip of the damned in the first place.

It is however satisfying to see several cop cars headed in the general direction of the suspicious vehicle. Unfortunately the Sherriff decides you need to stop at a gas station so you can wait long enough to see if they got their man. It isn't as if you don’t have the time but you’re pretty wiped and you want to get home before midnight.

  
¹Man in Black  
²It had devolved to the most inane of road trip games at this point.

 

**=- > Be the fledgling.**

Chrrrip~ :D


	2. Not a peep

**=- > Be the one who was Zidkah**

_Cassie, Cassie, Cassie._ You can’t quite get used to the new name. It is another scar from your previous life that will heal up poorly. A perfect match for the ones on your neck.

A fresh name, a fresh start, one that will be with a family that isn’t freaked out by the fact that you can see into the future, one that won’t begrudge you the fact that your ungodly power saved their lives. That you walked into flames to save their littlest one and came out with more wounds than they want to pay for.

Of course the fact that you are now quite visibly a burn victim and mute might prejudice some against you. You try to look into the future and hope, but all you get is painful static. It was a fickle power anyway it doesn’t tell you what to change or anything you want. It comes and goes like the stray cats whose litter boxes you’re currently cleaning. Maybe just maybe you might make it find a home.

 

**=- >Be Lark**

You’d do the whole sweet sweet earth routine, if wasn’t for the fact that it was a huge pain in the ass to get back in your wheelchair from laying prostrate on the ground. At the very least you can take advantage of the handicapped parking so that it won’t be too hard to get to the clinic. The Casey Salander Animal Clinic is the same sort of fake cheerfulness that the wards in hospitals meant for kids.

The door is hard to manage and the Sheriff decides to help. You wouldn’t need the help if people decided to design doors more handicapped accessible. You avoid all thoughts about the stairs, you’ve redesigned an annoyance system based on the number of flights of stairs.

That’s why you’re here; you don’t need someone to help. You are perfectly fine being independent, society is just inconsiderate.

 

**=- >Lark: fail at independence**

You swiftly reconsider that entire train of thought. Nick Smith who was in charge of the desk interrogates you on your living condition and what arrangements are. Thankfully you actually own the apartment complex you live in thanks to an old friend of your Grandma.¹ You are actually looking for tenants so you can show the layout and condition of each floor. If it wasn’t for you riding in with the Sheriff he’d probably want to check it out for himself.

He wonders if you’ve heard what a wonderful amazingly brave troll she is and how she saved the family she lived with and Cassie is an inspiration to us all.  You are left to your own devices to fill out paperwork while the sheriff left for a couple hours.

Your lap is filled with care and feeding of brochures and the one thing that is on the surface of your mind is how the hell are you going to be a decent lawyer if you’re this much of a doormat?

¹ She is a BAMF she totally deserves first-child naming rights.

 

**=- >Be the Greenblood**

You are now Kanaya Maryam…

 

  **=- >Be the Greenblood that is riding back to Contan in the VEHICLE OF JUSTICE**

At least you have shotgun. Seeing as your new owner has to sit next to her wheelchair. You are currently imbibing Sprite a privilege you did not have in your old home. You’ll miss everyone at the shelter but honestly this isn’t the worst placement you could have imagined.

It isn’t too different from volunteering at the shelter. Care and feeding of and all that jazz, all you have to do is pass a basic certification test and you will soon be a Service troll…joy. (It was weird being the one who flinched and not the one who was flinched at.) You readjust your scarf and try to ignore the music that is coming out of the speakers.

You’ve never been outside of the city so long so you actually pay attention as the scenery goes by. But it isn’t enough to keep one awake and soon enough you fall asleep.

 

**=- > Lark, be offended by the atrocity that calls itself music**

That is fairly easy, tuning out the shrill over-synthesized boy bands is not. You’re tired, Cassie is tired, Sheriff Rennolds is probably doing a noir monologue in his head. Today has been a very long day and you have to figure out arrangements for Cassie to sleep and live with you…Cassie hasn’t talked to you at all yet.

 

**=- > Lark freak out over that Cassie may hate you**

Well done! The freak out is climbing it’s echeladder rapidly. It is going to be a long ride back to Contan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want someone from canon brought in that isn’t in another petstuckfic, I will gladly bring them in. Also because since I’m not thinking 5 steps ahead expect a lot of use of Chandler’s law, feel free to suggest random things.  
> (I didn't realize there is an actual Canton, Wisconsin luckily Canton is only the College's name.)
> 
> Also if anyone needs prompt fodder: Your name is Jane Crocker you are the face of Crockercorp, although the Pexies family is the real power, and your world is in upheaval.


End file.
